Golden SunBlue Seas
by Water Princess1
Summary: My first romance fic(mercy!)After the lighthouses, they manage to free some slaves from a strange place, and Piers and Felix take a liking to two of them. Piers/OC Felix/OC R
1. Default Chapter

Golden Sun fic- Blue Seas  
  
Ok. Here is my first attempt at a serious romance fic. I do not own Golden Sun. That's that. And Piers is will do the disclaimer from now on!^_^  
  
Piers: Great.  
  
Chapter 1: A Whole New World  
They were sailing Piers' ship out to sea. The Great Western Sea. They all looked over at the ocean. The sea spray filled the sense of smell. It seemed so peaceful.  
  
But then fog decided to come in and ruin it.  
  
They all looked out. "Screw it. Fog just had to ruin today. Of all days. . . . " Ivan said, qiuetly. He looked over at the others. They looked just as dissaponted as him.  
  
"I can't see a thing past the fog. We're going to have to rest untill it's gone." Piers said. He would know best, seeing as it was his ship, and he had been in similar situations.  
  
Then they all heard a crash. "What the hell was that?" Felix cried out, as they all got up from falling onto the ships floor.  
  
"I don't' know. Let's go look." Isaac said, and he procedded down wards to the bowels of the ship. And all of them followed him, and they saw that rocks of huge proportions had broken through the ship. It had broken through the bottom, and the ship couldn't move.  
  
"Aw crap. Now what will we do?" Garet said, after slapping his fore-head in anger and shock.  
  
"Maybe we should go onto land. Then maybe we might find some people who could fix the ship." Sheba suggested. They all agreed with her.  
  
"That's a good suggestion Sheba. Let's go do that." Ivan said, and he procedded to the top of the ship with her. The others followed them. When they got onto land from the ship, they saw it was almost nothing but desert.  
  
"This is nothing but desert! How are we going to get through it? It looks like no one lives out here!" Felix excliamed.  
  
"Where are we, anywyay?" Isaac said, looking at his map. "The last dock we docked at was at Hesperia. And we went north, right? But there was no land last time we came through here. And there is no land on the map." He added.  
  
"Maybe we got driven off course. That could've happened." Mia suggested.  
  
"But there was no wind to take us all the way over to where we are. How would that work?" Felix said, scratching his chin.  
  
"Maybe there was a patch of Psynergy in the water, and it was strong enough to take us here. Where ever 'here' is." Jenna suggested. They all thought a moment on that, and it seemed the most logical explanation.  
  
"Well, where do we go from here?" Garet said, sounding impatient. He took out his sword.  
  
"Do we even know these monsters? There could be some that we have never encountered." Piers said, sounding worried.  
  
"We'll have to move sometime. Let's get going. We should take some water rations. We don't' know how long we'll last in the desert." Isaac said, agreeign with Garet. They went to the ship, and gathered water.  
  
And they were on their way through the desert. "Look! A sign!" Jenna cried out, pointing to a sign, and rushing to it. They followed her, and they all looked at it.  
  
-Dastet Desert- Beware of Cactus Beasts and Sandwhirpools!-  
  
"Very informative sign." Felix said, sarcastically. He immediately got an elbow in the ribs from Sheba.  
  
"This sign could mean something!" She cried out at him. He was rubbing his ribs. They all turned back to the sign.  
  
"What could those things look like?" Mia asked, sounding curious.  
  
"If you look behind you, you'll know!" Piers yelled, as he looked behind himself, and drew his sword. They all turned, and saw what a Cactus Beast. It looked like a cactus, with green paws, big brown eyes, and it was walking. They all looked at it.  
  
It grew angry, and went to slash them. It immediately aimed for Sheba, and she cast Spark Plasma on it, but it didn't' seem to work.  
  
"SHEBA!" Ivan cried out, and he summoned Smog. But that didn't' work either. All their attacks didn't' work.  
  
"What will we do? We can't hurt it!" Mia cried out, trying to heal them all. She was starting to lose Psynergy at a surprising rate. They were getting up. Isaac had one idea, and it just might work.  
  
"Everyone! Use all your most powerful sommons! It might work!" he cried out ot them, and he got four Venus djinn ready. The others follwed him, and summoned the other elemental summons. And it worked.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Piers asked. They all nodded. "Good. Now let's find a place safe from monsters to rest." 


	2. New Aqauntences spelling?

Ok Piers, the disclaimer!  
  
Piers: MA does not own Golden Sun, but she does own the two slaves they try to rescue  
  
Piers! Don't' give too much of the plot away! Ahem, here is chapter 2! Review please!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Chapter 2: Ilsanka _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"This heat us unbearable!" Mia exclaimed. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. But it seemed to come back.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Garet said, as he looked over the horizon. They all looked where he was looking, and thought they saw some buildings. Then they all rubbed their eyes.  
  
"It looks true so far." Piers began. "But it still could be a mirage."  
  
"I guess we'll see when we get there." Isaac said, as he walked towards it. The others followed, and after an hours walking, they found it wasn't a mirage.  
  
"Where are we?" Felix said out loud. Then Jenna pointed to a sign. And it said.  
  
-Ilsanka- home of the desert clan Beware!-  
  
"They sound friendly." Jenna said, sarcastically. They all noted that, and went to find anything of use in the town.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be much water in the village. How do they survive?" Mia asked, after looking around. They all looked around, and reached the same agreement.  
  
"Well, we have some outsiders. Our leader will have to see you." A strange man said to them. They all looked at him. He had a great tan, messy blond hair, and red eyes. He was also taller then Garet and Piers, so he was huge to the girls.  
  
"Who are you?" Garet said, rudely.  
  
"Let's just say I am the welcoming comitee. Come on. You have a lot of talking to do." The man said, and he indicated for them to follow. They decided to follow him, because they didn't have much else to do, and they didn't' know this place, so they would take all the help they could get.  
  
They entered a big, stone building, that was decorated with many colours. It had a broad entrance way, with strange writing on the top of the door way.  
  
"Å?"^¨?ø?ß"  
  
"That is weird writing. Who wrote that?" Ivan commented. They all looked at him, and then up at the writing.  
  
"Isn't the letter on the end an 's'?" Sheba asked.  
  
"In ancient writings found in Madra, yes. But it could mean anything here. For all we know, it could be a 't'." Ivan said, as they all walked in.  
  
They saw a man siting on a big, and good looking chair. He had strange markings covering him from head to waist, and he had red hair as well. He had sea green eyes, and he was wearing a vest that was sand colored brown.  
  
"Who are these people, and what are they doing on Dezati?" The man asked. He had a very stern look, and it seemed to pierce right through people.  
  
"Is that what this place is?" Garet said out loud. They all looked at him. Then they all looked back at the chief.  
  
"This continent is known as Dezati. It is a desert continent, with very little water supplies. Answer my question. Or I will make sure you won't get out of here without dying.  
  
"I am Isaac of Angara, and these are my companions." Isaac said, and he introduced them all to the leader of Ilsanka.  
  
"What is Angara?" The man asked, a look of threat on his face.  
  
"Angara is a big continent near Gondowan."  
  
"I know nothing of those places."  
  
"Then where is Dezati, anyway? If you haven't heard of Gondowan, then you might not have been to Hesperia." Ffelix said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Here is a map. Take a close look at it." Said the man who told them he was the welcoming comitee. They looked at it, and they saw the tip of Hesperia.  
  
"That big continent over there is Hesperia! We somehow got sent thousands of miles rom Hesperia!" Sheba said to the others. They all agreed with her, and then decided to ask about Piers' ship.  
  
"Are you guys good with repairs?" Piers asked. They stared at him blankly. "Maybe not. . . . " He trailed off.  
  
"Depends. But not now." The man said.  
  
They left the building. They looked around, for an inn or something. And they found it. And there were lots of people there. But they looked beaten up, and had chains.  
  
"Are they. . . . .slaves?" Jenna asked, slowly.  
  
"They look it." Felix said. One of them fell over, and got up qiuckly, as if trying to escape something. "The way they are moving sure makes it look like it."  
  
"We've got to help them Felix!" Jenna exclaimed. She went over to them, and they ran off from her, afraid of what she could do. "Why are they running?"  
  
"They don't' know who we are. They don't 'know what we could do to them." Mia said. "We might try to help them later." Jenna looked at Mia. How could she be calm at a time like this? These people need help now!  
  
"Don't worry Jenna. We just need the right time." Garet said.  
  
"I hope your right Garet." She replied, still looking at the slaves. "How can people be like this to others?"  
  
~later~  
  
Jenna had decided to go help them, even if the others didn't' want to at the moment. "I'm going to get them outta here! But where would they go?" She thought to herself, as she wondered through the passage ways of the inn. She soon found a door. An old one at that. She creaked it open carefully, and entered.  
  
She saw all the slaves sleeping peacefully. Except for two of them. They were either staring out of the window near by, or they were watching the door. They both turned towards the door, and looked at Jenna.  
  
One of them had blue hair, eyes, and was tall for a girl. She looked strong, and sad at the same time. The other one hard black hair, and brown eyes. She was about Jennas height, and was more outgoing then the rest.  
  
"Who are you" the black haired one mumbled to Jenna. The other one had fear in her eyes. She didn't' move anywhere near Jenna.  
  
"I am Jenna. I'm here to help you guys. Do you know a way out?" Jenna said, and asked a question.  
  
The blue haired one shook her head. "Does that one ever talk?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. We arent' allowed to talk, or do just about anything for that matter. We commumicate using our hands. It's more reliable for us. But either way, we sometimes talk at night. She is just being paranoid right now." The black one said. "My name is Venus, and her name is Neried. And you want to help us?"  
  
"Yes. All of my friends want to help, but we don't' know how."  
  
"You could make a distraction for the village, and then we can sneak out when no one is watching." Venus said, twirling her short black hair with her fingers.  
  
Neried looked up. She saw Jenna, and then had an idea. She began to move her hands in different patterns. Only Venus seemed to understand.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Good job Neried."  
  
"What did she say?" Jenna asked. She was puzzled by how Venus could understand Neried, even though her hands were moving much too fast to see for Jenna.  
  
"She knows there is going to be a celebration soon. We could escape, while you guys keep them busy. It'll be night time, so that will make great cover. The thing is, how many of us should go?"  
  
Neried made a two sign with her hands. "Why two?" Jenna asked.  
  
She made more signs, which Venus understood. "Right. They would hunt us down of more then two went missing." Neried nodded.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jenna asked. Neried grinned. And so did Venus.  
  
"On the night of the celebration, you guys use your psynergy to distract them, and then the two of us will get out of here, and meet you by your ship." Venus explained.  
  
"OK!" Jenna exclaimed, smiling. "I'll go tell the others." Jenna got up, and left. She was ready to burst with pride. They were doing the right thing.  
  
-~`~`~`~`~`~~~  
  
Piers: That was a long chapter.  
  
Yep. And the next one might be longer. The slaves escape too ^_^ It gets romantic later. . . . . .maybe the fifth or fourth chapter. I hope I can type for that long. . . . . . . 


	3. Escape

Chapter 3 -_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Are your sure about this Jenna? What if they catch onto us!?" Sheba asked, sounding nervous.  
  
"We just have to trust them and ourselves Sheba. We can make it. After all, if we can defeat Karst and Agatio at the Jupiter Lighthouse, then we can help a couple slaves escape." Jenna said, trying to convince Sheba to follow her plan.  
  
Sheba nodded, and asked a question. "Do the others know?"  
  
"Nope." Jenna winked. "But the slaves we resue will have to come with us."  
  
"So they are coming with us, and the others don't know about it? How are we gonna explain that to them?" Sheba said. She looked extremely worried now.  
  
"Relax Sheba. We'll take care of that when the time arrives. What matters is that they escape. The celebration will happen any day now, I think tomorrow. So we just have to wait."  
  
"How do we know we can trust them?"  
  
"Don't worry so much Sheba. Everything will be ok."  
  
*_*_**__*  
  
It had grown dark. Many people had gathered outside. And a bonfire had been started. All gathered around it. Sharing its warmth, and light. And many were celebrating.  
  
Jenna was watching. Sheba looked nervous. The others looked at them. Then Ivan mind read Sheba, and had a look on his face.  
  
"WHAT?!?" He cried out, sounding shocked.  
  
"What is it Ivan?" Felix asked.  
  
Ivan went to explain what Jenna and Sheba had planned, and they all had the same reaction as Ivan. "What are you thinking?" They all exclaimed to Jenna and Sheba.  
  
"They need out help! You can't deny that!" Jenna exclaimed. Isaac sighed.  
  
"I guess we're going to have to help them now. We were sort of coming up with our own plan Jenna. But I guess this would work." He started. Jenna grinned, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"But the ship isnt' fixed yet. How are we going to get them out of here with us, if our ship can't even sail?" He asked. They all realized this, and then looked in the boats direction.  
  
"That's right. It isn't fixed." Garet said, as he turned to the village. "I guess some of us will have to start repairs right now." He added, and then everyone turned to him.  
  
"I think I know who is going then. . . " Garet said, as he turned to walk to the ship.  
  
"I'll go help Garet." Isaac said, as he went after his friend.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ivan asked. Jenna looked at him.  
  
"We use our plan now. We're going to set them free." Jenna said, making her mouth curve upward, and she narrowed her eyes again. They knew she meant it when she looked like this.  
  
~ a bit later ~  
  
Venus looked from their cell. She saw shadows. She nudged Neried. Her companion looked up. Venus moved her head in one direction, which lead to outside the cell. Neried looked.  
  
And she saw Jenna with Felix.  
  
Jenna whispered to them when she got close enough. "Hi you two. Are you guys ready?" They both nodded, and then Felix came up to the bars. He took out his sword, and slashed at them.  
  
And they were cut off. Neried flinched, and opened one eye. Then she opened the other one, as she stepped out. She looked around nervously.  
  
"Are you all right Neried?" Venus asked her. Neried nodded, and then Venus relaxed. "Lets get going then." She mumbled. Felix took the lead, as they walked quietly through.  
  
Then they emerged from the room. In the fire light. They looked around. No one had noticed them coming from there. Neried gave a nervous sigh. They tipped towed over to Ivan, Sheba and Piers.  
  
"These are the ones you were planning on rescuing?" Piers asked. Jenna and Sheba nodded. "Good. Now lets get out of here." He added, and then they walked away, quietly.  
  
Then Neried started to move a little faster. "Whats wrong Nereid?" Sheba asked. Nered pointed to the fire. "What about it?"  
  
She made the one symbol, and then made the sign for missing. "One of them is missing from the fire?" Venus said. Nereid nodded. Venus' eyes grew wide.  
  
"We gotta get outta here NOW!" Venus whispered, and then grabbed Neried, and then ran past the others. The others looked toward the fire. And then Sheba had a strange feeling.  
  
"We're being watched!" She exclaimed, quietly. Ivan and Piers nodded, and then all ran to the outside of the village. The man who was watching them looked in their direction. He got up, and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"We made it to the ship!" Mia exclaimed, after Venus got them all to run to the ship without stopping. They all panted.  
  
"Something is coming close!" Ivan cried out. And then he got blasted back by a blue beam of psynergy. They all looked where it came from, and saw a man with red eyes, brown hair, and green clothes.  
  
"So, you decide to take some of our slaves. What have we done to get this treatement?" The man said, crossing his arms.  
  
Jenna glared at him with her worst look(worst look as in, her most angry look) She then yelled at him.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!? YOU captured some INNOCENT people and MADE them do YOUR work FOR you!! It disgusts me! And what do you mean, our?" She yelled, at the top of her lungs at him, and he flinched.  
  
"We did NOT do that to them! We only did it to one of them! One of the was BORN into slavery!" The man cried out. He glared at Neried. And she hid herself behind Venus, and she was shaking.  
  
"That's right. The mute one." The man said, turning back to Jenna. "And her mother died soon after, so we took care of her. Our way, of course. She was pretty much worth NOTHING!" he said, and he pointed to Neried. Tears of truth flowed from her eyes.  
  
"Well, she is coming with US!" Jenna exclaimed. The man looked at her, his eyes growing hard, and cold.  
  
"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice." He said, as he pulled out a trident. Garet pulled out his Gaia Blade, and begun the battle immediately. He swung his sword over head, and almost hit his opponent in the head.  
  
Almost.  
  
He dodged the attack, and hit Garet full force in the stomach, sending him flying. He flew back into the ship, and nearly broke it again. Jenna gasped, and tried to run to him. Felix held her back. She looked up at him, and grunted at the man who had attacked them.  
  
Venus then grabbed Garet's fallen sword, and lifted it above her head. She closed her eyes. The sword began to glow a light brown. She then opened her eyes, and then cast Ragnorak on the man. He barely managed to dodge it.  
  
"How can we defeat him if he keeps dodging our attacks?" Jenna thought to herself, as she watched Venus do it again, and again.  
  
Nereid then lifted her hands, and closed her eyes. She began to glow a light blue, and then water came to her. It followed her every movement. She opened her eyes, and then she moved her hands like she was weilding a sword. The water moved in that direction, and blasted the man, full force, and he crashed in a pile of boulders.  
  
He barely managed to get up, and he was bleeding from his eye. Sheba looked grossed out, and had that look on her face. The man pulled up his weapon, and tried one final attempt at an attack.  
  
He failed.  
  
"Oh no you DON'T!" Isaac cried out, as he pulled out one of his djinn. Flint. The djinni began to glow, and Isaac lept at his opponent, with Flints strength flowing through him. And that ended his opponents life.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Piers: That was long too. Do you always make your chapters long?  
  
MA: Yep^_^ 


	4. A New Day, With Two New People

Chapter 4 --_-_-_-_  
  
Neried stared at her plate, which was full of food. Everyone was wondering why she wasn't eating.  
  
"Is something wrong Neried?" Mia asked her. Neried looked up. She shook her head.  
  
"Then what is wrong?" Felix asked. Nereid made a sign were it looked like she was sleeping, and then crossed both her fingers on both hands, and made two sides of a box with them.  
  
"You want to go to your bedroom?" Venus asked, and Neried nodded. Then she made the gaggy look. Venus had the 'ah' look on her face. "She feels seasick. She wants to sleep. I'll take her to her room." The others nodded, and the two left.  
  
"I remember being seasick the first time I was on a boat." Garet said.  
  
"I remember that FAR too well for my liking. It was disgusting Garet." Mia said, as she moved her eyes in his direction, and continued eating. He looked embarrassed, and continued eating.  
  
"I don't think you would get seasick. After all, you are the Mercury adept out of the two of us. And I'M not gettign sick." Venus said. Nereid sighned the number one, and boat.  
  
"Yeah, it is your first time on a boat." Venus said. "I'll let you rest for a while. I'll call you if we need you." She said, as Nereid entered her room. Neried sat down on the bed. She looked around.  
  
"This is a big place." She thought to herself. The room had a blue bed, and not much else. It was a brown that matched the rest of the ship. It was small, but comfortable.  
  
Venus came back to the room where they were eating, and sat down.  
  
"Hows Neried?" Mia asked. Venus looked up at her, and smiled.  
  
"She's just a little seasick. That's all." She replied, and began eating again. Everyone else began talking. Except Jenna. She sat near Venus, and decided to talk to her.  
  
"What was your life like before you went into slavery?" She asked. Venus looked down, and closed her eyes.  
  
"My village chose me to be the 'child of Venus' and that's why I have my name. I was raised probably like Sheba, only I was raised to fight, and do just about everything a man could do. But then sometihn unexpected happened." She said, tears swelling.  
  
"Raiders attacked our village. They destroyed everything-homes, children, creatures, and even the temple in the village. The only thing that survived, was me." She continued, and Jenna gasped. How could life get any worse?  
  
"And they found me soon enough. And then I was taken to their home, and taken as a slave their. And then I met Neried, and I was there untill now." Venus finished, and then looked up. "At least I'm now a VERY good cook!" She laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Neried looked up to the dawn sky. Everyone else was asleep, and snoring. She could still hear them. The sky was so dark and bright, at the same time. It was cold, and inviting. Colours of dark blue and red-pink were amazing to watch, as the red clouds drifted by.  
  
She managed to climb up to the top of the ship, where people would keep watch for land(A/N: I don't' know what it's called). The ocean had a blue- green tinge, and it was clear as. . .. .. . . .glasss (?). You could see all the fish swimmng by, and which way the plants under there moved back and forth. It was deep enough so that you couldn't see the bottom, but that didn't' bother her one bit. Now that she was used to the water, she clearly enjoyed it.  
  
Land was up ahead. "Should I wake the others?" She thought in her head. "Maybe I should learn to talk first." She thought, and she had a quiet laugh.  
  
She put her index fingers on her temples of her forehead, and closed her eyes. She was starting to glow a light blue. "Maybe I can wake them up with this. Well, the Mercury adepts, anyway."  
  
"Wake up!" That voice went through Piers' and Mia's head. They snapped their eyes opened, and looked around. No one else was awake, but someone told them to wake up. They both had a confused look on their faces, and went out of their room, to see if anyone was pulling a prank on them.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" They both asked each other.  
  
"A voice went through my head, and it told me to wake up!" Piers said, sounding alittle annoyed.  
  
"That was the same with me. What do you think did that?" Mia asked him, looking around the ship. Then they heard the voice again.  
  
"I'm up here! At the look out! I TOLD you to get up!" It said, and they looked around. And then they looked up. They saw Neried sitting there, staring outward into the ocean. They looked where she was looking, and saw land.  
  
"Land! I'll go tell the others!" Mia said, as she mumbled, "I can't believe we found land!" To herself as she walked away. Piers looked back up to the lookout, and saw Neried coming down.  
  
"You were the person talking to us in our heads?" Piers asked her. She nodded. "Why didn't' you say anything to any one else?"  
  
"I can only talk that way to Mercury adepts. And seeing as no one else on the ship but you, Mia and me are that kind of adept. . . .. that is pretty self explanitory." She said to him, with her psynergy. And then she laughed. And then she walked to cook in the kitchen, for when everyone would wake up.  
  
Piers stared after her. "Maybe she should learn how to talk like everyone else." He thought. Then he walked to the front of the ship. The water seemed so calm. So peaceful. So quiet.  
  
Then he heard a crash. "The others must be awake now. I'll go help."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was. . . . . . different. . . " Mia said, as she was eating, directing the comment ot Felix. He blushed.  
  
When Mia had woken him, he had grabbed his sword, and nearly slahsed her in half. She managed to dodge in time, and he fell over, making the crash that Piers heard. Everyone else dashed into the room, and saw Felix on the floor, with his sword. And you can guess the rest.  
  
"Neried spotted land earlier." Piers brought up, hoping to relieve Felix of his humilation. They all turned to him.  
  
"Really?" Venus asked, before the others did. "In what direction?" She added.  
  
"I think north. That's what it looked like from the front of the ship." He said, putting some more food in his mouth.  
  
"North huh?" Venus said, looking down. "That was where I was raised." She thought in her head. She didn't' want to go there.  
  
"That place was always hot in the summer. Heck, it was always hot. Almost everyone there was a Mars adept. Except me and my father. . ." She added to her thoughts. "Mercury adepts were never there. Only Mars and Venus adepts were there, really. We never had visitors. . . .they would have to pass the desert. . . ."  
  
"Is something wrong Venus?" Felix asked her.  
  
She looked up. She shook her head. "No. I'm just thinking." She lied. Neried looked at her funny.  
  
"She's lying Piers." Neried said to him.  
  
"How can you tell Nereid?" He replied in his head. No one could hear them when they spoke like this. Except Mia.  
  
"It doesn't seem right. Besides, she once told me that she had lived in a continent near where we were slaves. She came from the continent near us. She can't deny that." Neried answered him. And then Mia spoke to them.  
  
"I'm sure she'll tell us when she is ready. We have to get to land." She said to them, and then they all went up to the top of the ship.  
  
Venus stood at the front of the ship. "Memories. . . . .the ones I don't' want. . . . .are back. . . ." She thought. She turned, and saw Felix standing there. She bumbed into him.  
  
"I'm sorry Felix." She said, as she tried to walk past him. He looked at her, and then asked her a question.  
  
"Will you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
She stopped. She sighed. "Ok. I come from the continent north of us. But no one lives there. Everyone from there, but me, is dead. Ok? Now will you all get off my back?"  
  
He looked at her again, only with a look of sympathy. "It'll be ok Venus. You don't' have to go if you don't' want to." He said to her. He felt sorry for her.  
  
"It's ok Felix. You guys need a guide. I know my way through the desert. We never really. . . .. had visitors because of the desert. No one can seem to go through it. I'll have to deal with it Felix." Venus said to him, and she walked away.  
  
"Felix seems concerned for Venus." Jenna said, sighing.  
  
"Do you think he likes her?" Garet said, teasingly.  
  
"I think he does Garet." Jenna agreed. Then he looked at her funny.  
  
"She almost NEVER agrees with me! What's wrong with her?" Garet thought in his head, and then looked back out to sea.  
  
"How much longer untill we reach land Garet?" Jenna asked him. He just shrugged, and then she asked Piers.  
  
"Maybe afew hours Jenna. Don't' worry. It wont' take long at all. It migt take only one if we had the wind in our sails." Piers replied. Ivan and Sheba caught wind of that, and then used their pysnergy to bow wind into the sails.  
  
The ship then went twice as fast, and they made it there in no time.  
  
Which is what Venus didn't' want.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Piers: that was probably the longest chapter you've ever typed.  
  
WP: Yep. And I changed my name too ^_^  
  
Piers: I can see that. . . . . . . . .  
  
WP: Why wont' other people review?!? 


	5. Underground

Chapter 5 --_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The desert was more barren then Garet's plate of food after dinner when he had been hungry. It seemed nothing lived here.  
  
"How could your clan live near the desert?" Mia said, wiping sweat off her head. "It's way too hot to live near here!"  
  
Venus glanced back at them. "I know a way through here, but it takes a lot of psynergy to go through it. And it requires a lot of water psynergy as well. Are you all ready?"  
  
"If it doesn' get any hotter, then I guess I am. . . ." Neried thought, and then snickered to herself. Venus glanced at her, and then Neried went quiet.  
  
"I guess. Maybe it wont' get hotter then it already is." Felix said, representing the group.  
  
Venus looked at them for a few minutes, and then said something. "Fine." Was all she said, and then they continued.  
  
The sun seemed to torture them. It glared at them all day. It had no mercy. Ivan had again, collapsed from heat. It took a lot out of the Mercury adepts to keep cooling everyone off.  
  
"We had better get there soon Venus. We can't keep healing everyone." Mia said, sounding exhausted.  
  
"We will get there soon. Don't worry. But there isnt' much too look forward too. Don't expect company." She replied, to add confusion to everyone but Felix. He just gazed in front of them, hoping that some person was there.  
  
Neried fell to her knees. She was panting hard. She had more psynergy than Piers and Mia, but she was being worn out quickly. She had been trying to keep herself alive, while they were trying to keep everyone else well.  
  
Piers helped her up. She spoke to him mentally. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. We have bigger concerns though." He replied to her. She nodded. One of those concerns was getting to a cool place. That was first and foremost.  
  
Garet was whispering to Isaac. "I think Piers likes Neried. How about you?"  
  
He looked over at the two Mercury adepts. "I guess. Neried will need all the help she can get, after having a childhood like she did. I'm surprised she managed to survive."  
  
Ivan was feeling groggy. "Venus, do you know where we are going?" He asked, sounding abit hopeless.  
  
"We are there." Venus said, stopping all of a sudden, causing all of the others to bump into her. She lifted her hands, and made a glowing gold ball of psynergy. She knelt down, and placed it on the ground. She got back up, and asked for Felix's sword.  
  
"Trust me. It'll get us there." She said, and he reluctantly gave it to her. She took it in her hands, and pointed the sharp end at the ball. She lifted it, and closed her eyes. The sword began to glow. And then she struck it. It shattered, and covered the ground. And then something happened.  
  
The ground suddenly split, revealing stairs.  
  
"Stairs?!?" Everyone but Neried and Venus exclaimed. Neried's eyes went large, and Venus had a smile on her face. Home. She procedded down them, and everyone else followed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was still hot underground, but not enough to kill you. There was a fountain of cold water near by, and they were looking for it. Neried could hear it. Venus wandered off. She came up to a building, and tears came to her eyes.  
  
This had been her home. She looked at it fondly, and with bitter memories. They had been flashing back to her.  
  
~ flash back ~  
  
"Mother! There you are!" Venus had cried out. She had short black hair, and the brown eyes she always had. She ran up to her mother.  
  
Her mother looked over joyed. "My little flower. . . . . . how has your training been going?"  
  
"Very well. I can lift the sword of the village elder!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Her mother replied, sounding relaxed and happy. She cloesed her eyes in joy.  
  
~ end flash back ~  
  
She had happy childhood memories here. And now all of it was gone. Even her mother. She wiped the tears away. Felix walked up to her.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine Felix. You don't' have to bug me about this. I'll be alright. I'm just having some. . . .. . . memories coming back. Nothing to worry about." She said, and she tried to get away from him as soon as possible.  
  
He looked where she had just left. "She needs help. She can't deny it." He thought. Jenna caught up to him, and then looked where he was looking.  
  
"What's wrong Felix?" She asked her elder sibling.  
  
"Venus. She keeps trying to deny something." Felix said, sounding frustrated.  
  
"She'll open up when she's ready brother. She needs time." His sister said. And he knew she was right.  
  
"How come girls are always right?" He asked her.  
  
Jenna giggled. "Because we are!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Neried looked at all the buildings. Death and Destruction ruled this place now. No humans had been here in years. And she hoped it would be like that for a long time. She looked at her other companions.  
  
They were tired. And gathering on water supplies.  
  
"Where do you think we should rest?" Mia asked Venus. She looked around. A lot of the place was rubble. You couldn't' really make a place to rest here. Soon she sat down on a rock.  
  
Neried walked over to Venus. She pointed to the heart, and then did the sign for pain. And then she made a question mark.  
  
Venus shook her head."No. It's not much of a pain." She whispered to Neried. She made her companion look confused. "I'll explain when I'm ready Neried." She got up, and walked away. Neried watched where she was going. And then she sighed.  
  
Venus came across a big, but crumbled building. It had lots of markings. "The temple where the protector slept. . . . . .I wonder if it's still here." She pondered, as she gazed upon the building. "It was supposed to protect us. And it didn't." She thought bitterly.  
  
"Venus?"  
  
She turned around and saw Isaac. "What do you want?" She responded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I get that question enough already! Would you people stop asking me?!?" She yelled at him. She then pushed by him, and stomped off, going off in a random direction. He looked at her.  
  
"She needs help. Wether she wants it or not."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
"I'm worried about Venus. She's been distant and angry, and sad all day. We have to help her." Jenna said to Neried. It was hard for Jenna to tell if Neried was listening, but Neried replied.  
  
"She's having a rough time. Wouldn't you, if you had to come to your old and destroyed home?" She asked, by writing it in the dirt. Jenna looked at that for a few moments, and then responded.  
  
"I guess I would. But shouldn't she open up to people?"  
  
"You wouldn't' open up to people when you have gone through what she did. I was lucky she even told me. She barely gave me any details though. The only way would be to mind read her." Neried wrote in the gravel. Jenna looked at it again.  
  
"But only Ivan and Sheba can mind read. And that would be like ruining her privacy."  
  
"Then we shall wait Jenna." Neried wrote, ending the disscussion. She got up, and walked away. To find Venus.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Venus kept thinking to herself, as she silently cried. It was hard enough on her as it is being here. But being asked what was wrong a gazillion times made it worse.  
  
"Because they're worried. I can take it!" She said out loud.  
  
"You can't. And that's why your crying." A voice said out of no where. She looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" She said. Neried revealed herself. She hit her chest gently, trying to ask Venus if the pain hurt more.  
  
"You know you can talk. Why don't' you?" She asked her seemingly mute friend. Neried looked at her funny, and Venus sighed. "What ever. The pain isnt' going away." She said, trying to get her friend to go away.  
  
Venus then remembered the voice she heard. "Did you actually say something?" Neried nodded. And then put on finger up to her lips. Meaning to keep that a secret.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Neried pointed to her ears. And then her mouth.  
  
"You listen better when your mouth is shut? That doenst' make any sense Neried." Venus said, after seeing Neried sighning. Neried just sighed, and then made the sign for out, and noon.  
  
"I guess we could leave at noon. That's not a bad idea actually. I'll go tell the others." Venus said, knowing what Neried had just asked, and she got off her rock, and go find the others. Where ever they were.  
  
Neried looked at the fountain near by. She walked over to it. And then looked in the water. She saw her reflection. "What do they think of me?" She thought. She looked up and saw a stone tablet. She went up and examined it.  
  
(on the tablet) Last of our clan, touch your hands here, And gain the power of your ancestors  
  
Neried scanned it again. "What could this power be?" She thought.  
  
Venus found them. By her old home. "Hey guys." She mumbled. They looked over at her, and greeted her.  
  
"Neried and I think we should leave at noon. What about you guys?" Venus asked them, and most of them just shrugged.  
  
"Why noon?"  
  
"Neried suggested it."  
  
Garet sighed. "I don't know HOW you two communicate! I can't get a thing she says when she moves her hands around!"  
  
"You haven't had to learn sign language Garet. . . . . .otherwise, you could have whole conversations with her." Venus said. She grunted in frustration. Sometimes these people were so frustrating. . . . .  
  
"Where IS Neried, anyway?" Mia asked Venus. Venus looked blank faced.  
  
"I don't know." She mumbled. Mia slapped her forehead, and walked off to find the third Mercury adept of the group.  
  
"Why is the tablet here? Maybe Venus should see this! She could probably make sense out of this thing!" Neried thought in her head, as she looked at the tablet over, and over again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Piers: have you come up with that psynergy yet?  
  
WP: Yep. Now I just need people to review.. . . . . . . are other people actually reading this? 


End file.
